POSESIF
by Takuchizuki
Summary: Orang bilang Sasuke itu posesif. Bahkan dia tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang berharga baginya tersakiti. Warn: OOC, ShonAi, Typo s


_Special thanks to Superol, _yang telah membantu mengoreksi fic ini. Terimakasih atas kesediaannya meluangkan waktu. Arigatou gozaimashu ^^

.

_Happy reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**POSESIF**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**WARNS : AU, BL, ShonAi, OOC (disini Sasuke terlalu OOC), Typo(miss), EYD perlu dipertanyakan (?)**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**ONESHOT**

.

.

.

Aku adalah orang yang posesif, begitulah anggapan orang padaku. Aku memang tidak membiarkan orang lain untuk mendekati kekasihku, Dobe-ku, Narutoku. Ah, maksud Naruto disini adalah nama orang, bukan daging spiral pelengkap ramen kesukaannya.

Kali ini aku sedang mengikuti kekasihku. Aku ingin tau apa saja yang dilakukannya saat aku sedang kerja. Tingkah kekasihku akhir-akhir ini memang sedikit aneh. Jangan-jangan dia selingkuh dibelakangku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Akan kuhancurkan siapa saja yang berani menggoda kekasihku. Akan kutunjukkan seberapa besar kekuatan dari keturunan Uchiha. Akan kubuat orang itu hidup dalam kehancuran.

.

Aku berdiri disamping box telepon umum untuk menutupi diri dari pandangan seseorang. Disana aku melihat kekasihku bertemu dengan tiga orang lelaki. Ternyata benar dugaanku, dia selingkuh, bahkan dengan tiga orang sekaligus.

Dan... hey... apa-apaan itu? Mereka berpelukan di tempat umum seperti ini? Bahkan aku pun yang kekasihnya sendiri tidak berani melakukannya.

Tanpa sadar kepalan tanganku meninju box telepon yang ada di dekatku. Dan aku sedikit terkejut ketika di dalam box itu ada wanita tua yang memandangku takut. Aku pun membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

.

Kuikuti kekasihku dan tiga selingkuhannya yang mulai memasuki kafe. Aku mengikutinya diam-diam.

Namun ketika akan memasuki kafe itu, aku melihat kekasihku dirangkul oleh salah seorang selingkuhannya dari balik pintu kaca transparan. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku segera mendekatinya dan memelintir tangan pemuda itu hingga berteriak kesakitan. Kemudian kudorong pemuda itu hingga terduduk di kursi kosong tak jauh darinya. Dua pemuda lain yang bersama Naruto tadi segera menolong temannya yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Mungkin saja aku sudah mematahkan tangan orang lagi.

"Ternyata ini yang kau lakukan selama aku kerja?" bentakku pada Naruto. Tak kuhiraukan pengunjung lain yang terkejut atas perbuatanku barusan. Aku segera pergi meninggalkan kekasihku. Tak kuhiraukan teriakannya yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Biar kujelaskan dulu..."

Aku tetap tidak menghiraukan teriakan itu. Aku tetap berjalan cepat menghindari kenyataan kalau kekasihku memang selingkuh.

Sesekali Naruto menarik lenganku, tapi kutepis dengan kasar. Dia memohon pun, aku tidak akan berhenti. Sampai... dia, kekasihku, terjatuh karena mengejarku.

Tanpa sadar langkahku terhenti. Aku berbalik dan segera menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" aku membantu Naruto membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Akhirnya kau mau menungguku," ujarnya dengan cengiran khas.

"Dobe."

"Aku ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi-"

"Tidak... aku tidak ingin mendengarnya," potongku cepat.

"Tapi kau harus tahu kenyataannya."

"Tidak... sampai mati pun aku tidak mau tahu," elakku keras. Aku tidak mau mendengar kenyataan itu, kenyataan kalau kekasihku mencintai pemuda lain. Lebih baik mati dari pada kehilangan separuh jiwaku.

"Tapi-"

"DIAMLAH!"

Matanya membulat tak percaya karena bentakanku barusan. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari iris biru yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sekarang dia pasti tambah membenciku.

Seketika mataku terbelalak ketika memandang lututnya. Lututnya berdarah. Celana jeans pendek itu tidak berhasil melindungi lututnya dari kerasnya semen di jalan kecil dekat taman.

Perasaan apa ini... kenapa jantungku rasanya sakit sekali... aku lebih tidak bisa melihat kekasihku terluka dari pada diriku yang terluka.

Aku segera memeluk Naruto. Badannya yang lebih kecil sangat pas dalam pelukanku.

"Kau menangis?" mungkin tetesan air mataku sudah membasahi pundaknya. Aku dapat merasakan tangannya mulai mengelus punggungku untuk menenangkan.

"Kau terluka... ayo kita pergi ke dokter," ujarku sembari mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Hahaha kau lucu... ini hanya luka kecil."

"Tidak," aku segera melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Bagaimana kalau sampai diamputasi?" kataku sambil menatap iris birunya. Tak kuhiraukan air mata yang masih menggantung di sudut mataku.

Naruto menatap serius ke arahku. Namun tiba-tiba dia memukul kepalaku dengan keras. "_Baka_. Apa karena kau memakan ramenku tadi pagi hingga membuatmu jadi bodoh seperti ini?"

Mungkin saja kata-kata Naruto benar. Sejak kapan otak keturunan Uchiha diragukan? Apa karena kebodohan kekasihku ini menular padaku?

"Biar kujelaskan kejadian hari ini," aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku tanda tidak mau dengar. "...mereka bertiga adalah temanku," lanjutnya cepat.

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Temanmu adalah temanku. Tapi aku tidak kenal mereka semua," desisku.

"Ternyata kau juga? Kupikir hanya aku, hahaha..."

Aku mengernyit heran. Apa ada yang lucu? Sepertinya aku lupa. Mungkin sindrom tertawanya sedang kumat. Bahkan dia tertawa untuk sesuatu yang tidak lucu.

"Kau masih tidak ingat mereka?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat wajah bingungku. "Mereka teman SMA kita, Shino, Kankuro, dan Sai. Memang sulit mengenali mereka. Kecuali Sai, orang yang kau pukul tadi," ujar Naruto dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

Aku ingat sekarang. Sai. Monster senyum itu. Ya, dia memang tidak banyak berubah, selalu membuatku marah dengan cara mendekati Naruto. Aku jadi ingat moto hidup yang kubuatkan untuknya dulu, 'Tiada hari tanpa UKS'. Aku sampai mendengus geli kalau mengingatnya. Mungkin sekarang moto itu harus dirubah, 'Tiada hari tanpa rumah sakit'. Seru juga kalau itu memang terjadi.

"Sekarang kau ingat kan?" tanya Naruto sumringah ketika melihat senyum tipis di bibirku. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Mungkin kalau bertemu lagi kau harus meminta maaf padanya."

"Tak ada yang harus dimintai maaf," Hahh... mungkin sindrom gengsiku kambuh. Persis seperti julukan Naruto untukku.

"Sekarang kau tidak marah lagi kan?" tanyanya.

Dia menatap tepat ke mataku. Aku balik memandangnya. Memang tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Dia tetap milikku, dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku.

Aku tersenyum melihat sirat kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Aku mengacak rambutnya seraya berkata...

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah. Maaf sudah mencurigaimu," kataku yang kemudian kukecup keningnya.

Mungkin ini pelajaran untukku. Mulai sekarang aku harus percaya sepenuhnya pada kekasihku, Naruto. Aku yakin dia tidak akan mengkhianati cintaku. Dan aku yakin, cintanya sama besarnya dengan cintaku. Dalam waktu dekat ini aku harus menghilangkan kesan posesif seperti yang orang katakan kepadaku. Hn, semoga saja bisa.

.

.

.

"Adududududuhh..." Naruto mengerang kesakitan karena rasa perih yang mulai menjalar di kakinya. Luka yang lumayan lebar membuat kakinya tak bisa diluruskan, akibat terlalu lama duduk dengan kaki tertekuk. Dia sudah mencoba meluruskannya, tapi malah perih yang didapat.

"Yakin tidak mau ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi membopong Naruto dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak.

#plak

"Ouch... sudah berapa kali kau memukul kepalaku, eh?"

"Baru dua kali. Biasanya kau yang selalu memukul kepalaku."

"Itu karena otakmu 'Dobe'."

"TEME! Huh... lebih baik aku selingkuh saja!"

"Kau takkan berani."

"Kata siapa?"

"Tidak ada yang mau denganmu."

"Mungkin Sai mau."

"Jangan sebut nama monster itu."

"Ah, kau takut ya...?"

"Hn," Sasuke langgsung melepaskan tangan Naruto yang berada di pundaknya dan segera meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Hei, Teme, kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi? Aku hanya bercanda! Apa keturunan Uchiha semuanya tukang ngambek? Hei, tunggu..."

.

.

.

END

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
